


And He Was Dying

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, MU, Pain, Suffering, dying, light dies, light is kira, low-key meant to be slash but doesn't have to be taken that way, maybe lawlight if you squint really hard and stand on ur head, poetic death??, warehouse scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain pounded, his head roared, and his ears rung. He was scared of death, and he thought that was ironic because everywhere he went, the blood on his hands dripped onto the ground and left a trail behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Was Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that just came to my mind.
> 
> minimal gore?? idk if u watched lights death scene in the anime u can read this.

Light was dying, the bullet had ripped through layers of flesh and muscle, piercing vital organs and veins. Blood spilled over the empty warehouse stairs, strangely beautiful, in a absolutely horrid way. And he was dying. 

The pain pounded, his head roared, and his ears rung. He was scared of death, and he thought that was ironic because everywhere he went, the blood on his hands dripped onto the ground and left a trail behind him. 

He screamed, not because it hurt- but because he hadn’t finished his job. He wasn’t a god, he was a pathetic mass murderer, so he supposed it fit that he had basically put an end to his own life.

Light saw visions, as he died. Visions of his family. Of the Death Note. And finally he saw visions of L. He swam in front of his vision, flickering like an old TV. Light tried of focus harder, because he supposed that these images would be the last he would ever see.

The vision became clearer- almost as if he could reach out and touch his enemy. So he did, and to his surprise, he could touch. The skin felt real, and warm. And the hand he was grasping onto pulled him up. 

He stood up, and realized there were no bullet holes piercing his body. His clothes were not tattered. And everything seemed ok.

But then everything was grey and dull. And there was nothing. And Light thought; _What a cruel way to die. I guess the mind can even trick the wannabe god._

**Light was dying, the bullet holes ripped through layers of flesh and muscle, piercing vital organs and veins. Blood spilled over the empty warehouse stairs, strangely beautiful, in an absolutely horrid way. And he was dying.**


End file.
